


blink of the eclipse

by screechfox



Series: Author's Favourites [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark!Jonathan Sims, Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox
Summary: In his hands, Jon holds a sphere of void.





	blink of the eclipse

Being what she is, Helen has a very well-developed sense of humour, and this is  _ hilarious. _

Jon looks a beautifully tragic figure in this moment, liquid dark trickling down his face like tears. It isn’t ink, but it bears enough of a resemblance for the image to be poetic. His pupils have swallowed his irises whole, and there’s something uncanny to how the whites of his eyes are barely visible. His stare is utter blackness, awed and terrified and— worshipful.

In his hands, Jon holds a sphere of void. Flickers of nothingness dance across his skin. The Dark Sun, or what’s left of it after its destruction by his gaze. Funny how things change.

Helen laughs. Jon blinks slowly, like he’s savouring the absence of light behind his eyelids.

“It’s all quite ironic, isn’t it, Jon?”

There’s a pause, and then his lips quirk with a flash of nicotine-stained teeth.

“Yes,” he says, voice faint but amused. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr at [screechfoxes](http://screechfoxes.tumblr.com)! have a good day!


End file.
